


Don't Give Up

by butterflybaby91



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybaby91/pseuds/butterflybaby91





	Don't Give Up

At the ripe old age of 22, Grantaire had decided to give up on dating. It was not worth it—not worth the effort, the money, the drama—especially not when everyone he encountered was so far from what he was looking for. So, not expecting to ever find whom he was looking for had led to him giving up searching, which, in its own way, as it does, had led Grantaire straight to Enjolras.

 One look across the bar at the blonde head sitting in the corner, almost hidden from view, and Grantaire had known that Enjolras was meant for him. It was the indescribable jolt to his heart that he had felt upon observing the boy for the first time that had convinced Grantaire. The only problem was making Enjolras aware of that fact. For even in his skepticism Grantaire could not deny the invisible rope that pulled him toward the angry looking man. But, even though Grantaire thought he saw a spark of interest in Enjolras’ eyes when he first approached him, it was quickly snuffed out in annoyance as Grantaire sauntered over and deposited himself in the booth across from this golden god.

The boy glared up at Grantaire, from where he was for some unfathomable reason, reading a book in the bar, “What do you want?” he asked as his eyes flicked back and forth between Grantaire and the page in front of him.

“You,” Grantaire said, straightforward as always, especially when drunk, but this only increased the other boy’s frown further. The ferocity of the gaze he gave Grantaire pause, “Or, you know, just your name?” he amended.

The glare did not soften but the boy did mutter, “Enjolras,” before returning to his book. Grantaire tried the name on his tongue, loving the way it rolled off his tongue and the fluttering that had begun in his stomach as he pondered this strange man, who seemed to have no interest in the general merriment going on around him; which greatly interested Grantaire.

Seeing that Grantaire was still there, Enjolras looked up again a few minutes later and looked reproachfully at the bottle that Grantaire was still drinking from. Turning his eyes to meet Grantaire’s he asked, “Well, are you going to tell me your name?”

Grantaire’s eyes widened at the intensity of the eyes that he stared into his as he quietly said, “Grantaire, but my friends call me R.”

Enjolras’ lips curved into a reluctant smirk, “Well R, what are you doing?” Grantaire’s face contorted in a confused frown as Enjolras surveyed him with an annoyed air before clarifying, “Why are you still sitting here? Was there something else you wanted?”

Sporting a smirk to match Enjolras’, Grantaire shook his head, “Just tryin’ to figure out why a handsome man like you is sitting here alone fucking _reading,_ of all things, in a bar.”

Enjolras looked properly mad now, eyes shooting daggers at Grantaire as he spat, “It’s not your concern, but I have much work to do, regardless of whether or not my friends insist on dragging me out with them,” he paused and gave Grantaire an appraising look as if he really did not know why he was telling Grantaire this, “We have a political activist group that meets in the back room there on Tuesday nights. At 8pm, if you have any interest in such things?”

Standing and stretching exaggeratedly, so that his t-shirt rose to reveal a sliver of his pale stomach, not missing the way Enjolras’ eyes darted to the exposed skin and then quickly back up to his face, before tipping his beer back to get the last drops at the bottom of the bottle, Grantaire smiled happily, “Consider me there already,” he chimed, before throwing Enjolras another grin and ambling away, turning and glancing at the other man so as to not miss the confused frown that followed him.

 

 


End file.
